vampire nation
by ryo8695
Summary: Ryo Pullizzi is a noble vampire trying to figure out who killed his king.


_**VAMPIRE NATION**_

_**CHARACTERS**_

**First King=** Thorivol

**Crown Prince= **William

**Enforcer=** Ryo Pullizzi

**Queen=** Sarah

**Crown Prince's Wife=** Laura

**Royal Family=** Ami, Kat

**Royal Guard=** 10 Vampires

**Chief of Royal Guard=** Sean

**Royal Feeders=** 10 Humans

**Other King=** Xan

**Enforcer's Mate=** Haruko

_**PLACES**_

**Vampire Nation=** Valden

**City=** Veesh

**Other Kingdom=** Cashland

_**OUTLINE**_

Chapter 1

Summer's Eve

Training with Thorivol

William and Ryo swordplay

William and Ryo target practice with bows

William and Ryo practice agility and stealth

Wake up

William woken by Laura

Laura informs William of Thorivol's death

William tells Ryo

William, Laura, and Ryo comfort Sarah

Chapter 2

Induction

William crowned King

William declares Ryo as his Enforcer

Ryo challenged by Sean

Sword

Bow

Agility and Strength

Unarmed

Sean declared Chief of Royal Guard

Ceremony ends

Chapter 3

Ryo investigates Thorivol's body

Ryo performs autopsy

Ryo discovers that Thorivol was poisoned

Ryo informs Royal Family

Ryo researches the poison with the mystic

Discovers that it is highly lethal to vampires

Mystic finds an antidote

Poison given through blood, not harming human host

Ryo investigates the Royal Feeders

Ryo interrogates 3 Royal Feeders

Extreme prejudice dismemberment if not answered

Third one says he was paid to

Ryo takes blood sample and feeder says who hired him

Chapter 4

Ryo tells the Royal Family

Autopsy

Poisoned

Interrogation

Who was behind it

Sarah tells Ryo to go get him and bring him back alive

Ryo gets ready

Sword

Bow

Agility and stealth

Ryo leaves

Chapter 5

Ryo goes through the woods

Runs through the trees

Confronted by a sentry

Ryo get knocked down out of the trees

Ryo gets up, smiles, and draws sword

Ryo decapitates sentry

Ryo pays respects and cleans sword before moving on

Ryo comes into clearing

10 men stand ready to attack

Ryo pulled sword and charges

Kills 8

Defends against one and kills the other

Pins the last one to a tree with silver arrows

Figures out where he needs to go

Chapter 6

Ryo makes it through the woods

Gets out of the woods and figures out that dawn is approaching

Finds a cave and meets Haruko

They talk and get to know each other as dawn comes

Meanwhile

Sarah still distraught by Thorivol's death

Sarah comforted by Sean

Chapter 7

Next night

Ryo and Haruko wake up

Haruko asks if she can join him

Ryo tests her

Sword

Bow

Speed and agility

They go feeding

Find 2 people working in a field and ambush them

Ambush a few more nearby to get their fill

They continue on the journey

They reach a city

They enter a bar

They begin drinking

Ask around about the guy behind the murder of the King

Attacked by the patrons of the bar (20)

They get out of the city knowing where they need to go to find him

Chapter 8

Ryo and Haruko get to another kingdom

They approach the front gate

Guard asks who they are and what their purpose is

They tell him what he wants

Guard gets them an escort and they go to an inn for the day

Next day

They go back to the guard to get an escort to the palace

Guard gets them an escort

Chapter 9

Ryo and Haruko get to the palace door and see another guard

They tell him what he needs to know and they get an escort in

They go up and have an audience with the king

Ryo tells him who he is and why he is here

Ryo asks if the king will voluntarily go with them

King disagrees and calls in his guards

Ryo tells Haruko to make sure he comes along

Ryo begins to fight

10 guards come in

1 guard blows a horn for alarm

As Ryo kills and advances, more come in

Eventually makes it out, bleeding profusely

Chapter 10

Leaving the kingdom

King is terrified that Ryo is still standing

Ryo, with a break, kills citizens to feed on and heal

Cleans his sword

Watches the king while Haruko feeds

They all leave the kingdom

They get out of the kingdom and are confronted by a part of the army

King orders them to kill Ryo and Haruko

Haruko quickly ties the king securely to a tree

They rush the army

Chapter 11

The army

Ryo and Haruko quickly kill the first rank of the army

Ryo splits away from Haruko

Each one faces half of the army

Haruko taking it in stride

Ryo gets sword knocked out of his hand

Uses his hands to rip them apart

Dawn begins to approach

Dawn

They see dawn approaching

They recklessly swing to kill the rest

Some of the army runs away

They feed to rejuvenate themselves

Haruko gets the king

They find a place to hide and retie the petrified king

They have sex in their bloodlust

Chapter 12

William meets with Sean

William concerned about Ryo and tells him to find him

Sean accepts and walk out

William wonders what Thorivol would do and punches the wall

Knows that Thorivol would have gone after him

Informs Sarah of his plan

Sarah understands and sits on the thrown

William sets out

William sees Laura and lets her know what is going on

They have sex

Chapter 13

Ryo And Haruko wake and feed the king

They make it back to the city and find it ready for them

Ryo speaks to the leader

Tells him that they are not there to kill

Tells the leader who he is and his mission

Leader does not want to start a war

Leader lets them pass unmolested

Chapter 14

Meets up with Sean

Ryo and Haruko find Sean outside the city

Ryo fills him in and introduces Haruko

Haruko hands the king over to him

Ryo, Haruko, Sean, and the king find a shelter for the day

Sean ties up the king and feeds him

Sean tells Ryo why he came

Ryo messes with Sean about his position

Chapter 15

Ryo and Sean train

Sword

Bow

Agility and strength

Unarmed

Ryo give Haruko some pointers

William shows up

Explains why he left

Ryo laughs at Sean that he came for nothing

William explains the state of the kingdom to Ryo

Chapter 16

The king tries to explain himself

The king figures out who William is and tries to explain why he did it

William gives him a backhand and tells him to explain it to Sarah

Everyone heads into the forest

Another ambush

Ambushed by 3 thugs

William, Ryo, and Sean each take one out

William, Ryo, Sean , and Haruko kill animals to feed from

Cooks one and gives it to the king

Everyone continues into the woods

Chapter 17

Through the woods

Everyone talks with each other

Ryo and Haruko tire of the journey

Gets the king ready

Everyone flits back to the kingdom

King carried by Sean

Chapter 18

Ryo brings king to Sarah

King explains to Sarah

Sarah listens to him

Sarah give Ryo the kill order

Ryo and Haruko

In light of the mission, they are knighted

They get married

They go to celebrate

William bursts in an tells Ryo that an ally kingdom is attacking them

_**PROLOGUE/ ABOUT THE AUTHOR**_

My name is William Andrew Weiller, but you can call me Drew. When I was younger, I played Dungeons and Dragons, and all the characters that I used names were Thorivol. This went on through High School. During that time, the woman that I thought that I would marry was Sarah Austin. When I went off to college, another woman that I thought I might end up with was Schyler; I even considered trying to transfer up North so that I could be closer to her. That is until she betrayed my trust. During that time, I had made a new RPG character to use, that of a vampire named Ryo Pullizzi who was a Lord of a Vampire Kingdom in the distant past. Then, as luck and faith would have it, I met and fell in love with Laura Marie Bennett, who I married. Upon marriage she took on the name Haruko Pullizzi as her online name, who was also a Lady of the same Vampire Kingdom. I had a very close friend named Alexander John, or Xan for short, who betrayed my trust in the worst way possible. This is a small excerpt of his long and brutal past…

CHAPTER 1

The two boys moved around each other as in a dance. Their swords in continuous movement. As they circled each other, occasionally, a passing glance could see half of their bodies bending backward as they dodged a close swing. The sound of their parries could be heard from a hundred yards.

It had been a nice day. The skies had been clear, the temperature had been cool with a slight breeze, and the birds were singing the songs of spring. but this was not daytime. The predators were out now. As the two boys continued their dance, a man stood a short distance off watching them.

"That is enough, boys." Said the man. "William, come here, my boy. Your stance is strong and your sword strikes true. You will make a fine king one day."

"Thank you, father, but I am not ready to be king someday, who would dare to cross swords with you?" questioned William as he approached King Thorivol and knelt.

"You must be ready nevertheless, my son. Ryo, you must learn to not be timid or angry while in combat, a more skilled opponent would have killed you!"Exclaimed the king.

"Yes, King Thorivol. Your wisdom is beyond your years and what you say is undoubtedly true. I vow upon my life and honor that I will be the best swordsman this world will ever know!" As he said this, he knelt in front of the king and kissed his ring.

It should be known at this time that Ryo's parents were killed when he was young. The man that killed them told him to grow up strong and left a scar across his left eye that started above his nose and diagonally across to make him remember. King Thorivol took him in. He treated those in the Royal Family of Pullizzi as if he was their servant because he knew that they did not have to put up with him if they did not want to and gave them their proper honors. Most of them expected it, but some refused his services because they saw him as a brother. Highest among this crowd, William not only saw him as a brother and refused his help, but he was also Ryo's closest friend. The Queen herself often said that he was one of the greatest sons that she never had. The King, on the other hand, was always more abrasive with Ryo, but he in fact counted him as a son of his bloodline.

"Pull out your bows and shoot that." Said the King, pointing at a target one hundred yards away. The two pulled out their bows and knocked arrows. William sighted in and shot within and shot within a few seconds of each other. It hit inside of the second ring. It took Ryo a little bit longer to sight in the target. The King was about to say something to him about it when heard the twang and the subsequent THUMP of the arrow hitting the target. Ryo's arrow had hit dead in the center of the target. When the King looked back at Ryo, he was already carefully unstringing his bow.

"Why do you not become an archer over being a swordsman? You are much more proficient at it." Praised the King.

"My King, though archery is both a skilled and vital piece of warfare, I look forward to being drenched in my enemy's blood."

"Very well. "Replied the King. "Next, see how close you can get to me in my throne room before I notice you." The next moment, he was gone.

"Well, Ryo, this should be fun. Who is faster? I'll bet you that I will not only win, but I can get a nap in before you get there." William said with a chuckle.

"You may have the Royal bloodline in you, but I'll be damned if I do not beat you. ha, ha, ha." As he said this, Ryo was wearing a sick, sadistic smile on. They took off. They sped past the giant fountain that had King Thorivol as the centerpiece. William ran around it, while Ryo simply jumped the corner. William and Ryo ran past the garden that was maintained by various feeders during the day.

"Ha, ha, ha! You are already fa-"

"Wake up, William, wake up!" exclaimed a familiar voice. He woke up with a start. He sat up in his bed, and saw that it was the late afternoon; there were slits near the ceiling to let in enough light to see the surroundings.

"Why do you wake me so early?" William said while turning to confront the voice. "And why are you crying, my dear?" He wiped the blood from his wife's eyes.

"I have terrible news, King Thorivol is…" Laura paused; she found it hard to say it. She started crying again.

"Are you saying my father is dead? Do we know who did it?" Laura shook her head in response. "Justice must be found!" He got up and stormed out of the room. He found his way to Ryo's room. His room was very simple, he preferred the traditional coffin, and it was dark. The few things that were in his room were his sword and bow with quiver and arrows. The Queen had often asked if he wanted anything for his room, but he always refused because they had already taken him in and supported him and did not want to impeach on their hospitality any more than he already was.

Ryo groaned, "What is it William, it is still daytime." He said from the confines of the still closed coffin.

"My father has been killed." Was all that William said. Ryo shot out of his daytime resting place and punched the wall across the room as hard as he could, he did not care if it did damage to the wall or to him.

"Who did this? What is their name? I will run the ocean red and kill everyone who is responsible for this, and make them wish they had never been born. Show me your enemies, and within a week, my dear Prince William, that all will know my name and tremble with fear. For they will know that it is not I who they should fear, but you, William, who has sent me. We will go down in history as this world's most brutal vampires. Dracula himself will tremble in his resting place at the thought of us and our name knowing that we have surpassed even his power in our bloodlust." Ryo ranted. He was ready for war, and to do it alone.

"I do not know who did it. Come; let us see to my mother." They left Ryo's room. After a few minutes, they reached Queen Sarah's chamber. William knocked on the door before entering. Ryo came in behind him and closed the door quietly.

It was a massive room and multiple tapestries hung from the walls. Most of them either envisioned either a perfect autumn day, with birds and horses; or pictures of destruction. One was of a city shown at night a long distance off, completely engulfed in fire, lighting the night sky. Another one was of the Royal Family tree, and Ryo. The Queen was on her knees in front of this tapestry weeping pools of blood. The chamber had flowers placed around the room and made the room smell like a garden in the springtime. William and Ryo walked up to the Queen and knelt in silence. William placed his hand on her shoulder, a single drop of blood left his eye.

They heard a knock on the door and saw Laura walking in solemnly. She too knelt behind Queen Sarah beside William. Suddenly, the Queen stood up, her face as hard as granite. William, Laura, and Ryo instinctively stood up as well. The Queen turned and faced Ryo, "You are the only one that I can entrust this task to. I do not care how you do it, but it will be done. Your task is this: find out who did this and bring them to me." That was all she was able to say before she collapsed back down into tears on the floor.

"Queen Sarah, you have raised me as one of your own, for that, I will be eternally grateful. The blood of our enemy will be drained until I find the person who is responsible for this, their last mistake. By your leave alone I will kill him. _After this is over, the world will know that we, as vampires, rule the world. Humans are but cattle ripe for the slaughter." _Ryo said as he knelt down and gently raised the Queen's face with his index finger and thumb on her chin. He then raised her right hand and kissed it. The four fell silent once more in grievous sympathy in front of the Family's tapestry.

CHAPTER 2

A few nights later, given the proper grieving time, the Queen was in the throne room talking with her family. The front wall of the throne room had a large tapestry that had the family tree of the late King Thorivol's family tree. Ryo was surprised that not only was his name was now on it but was connected to the rest of the tree as if he was born of the Family and had been added since the King's death. In front of the tapestry, were three chairs instead of the traditional two. The largest of these was in the center. It was made of polished Oak wood and precious purple jewels lined it with a border. On its left, was one of equal quality, but a little smaller, where the Queen now sat with a tall glass of blood. To the right of the King's chair, another chair stood still smaller and had the same quality, but no jewels. Throughout the rest of this room were pillars lined along each side. Between these starting at the entrance were statues of all the past kings, all of which were of Thorivol's bloodline.

The Queen took a sip of the blood and spoke, "I have gathered my family here tonight because we need to decide who is to succeed my husband. Ami, you are the oldest and ruthless in all things. You act purely on instincts, but because of this, you do not give the time needed to give the time needed as king to consider all possible consequences." Ami started to speak, but was interrupted. "My dear Kat, you understand why you cannot be the Queen. This brings me to you, William. Thorivol trained you himself. You have the combat skills needed to be the king and the wits that accompany it. Now, the four of you must decide who it is that will become king." She sipped from her glass and waved at a Feeder, who came and offered his wrist. The Queen used a metal piece fitted to her thumb, and pricked it. The blood flowed into her glass. After it filled, the Feeder walked away holding his wrist.

"I think that because he was the most prepared for the throne, William should be the King," Kat said looking at William as she made her judgement.

"I believe that I should be King, but in the light of what mother said, I agree with you sister," replied Ami. Then, Kat, Ami, William, and the Queen Sarah looked at Ryo and waited for his judgement.

"I am unable to pass a judgement. I am not a member of this family, neither by adoption, nor by blood. It is not my place," is all that Ryo said, lowering his head in shame for thinking that he belonged in this room for the appointing of the King in the first place.

"Come here, Ryo," said the Queen. Ryo walked up her as he was told. "You have lived in this palace nearly your whole life. Now in front of the throne and your ADOPTIVE family, for we did adopt you, I bestow upon you the name Pullizzi." She pricked her wrist with her thumb piece and held out her wrist to Ryo. Knowing what she meant, he drank a little of her blood, and backed away. "You are now a blood member of this family, with all rights, priveledges, and responsibilies that it entails. It is not for the sake of a vote, but because I, the Queen, have seen you as a son and a member of this family in the way you hold yourself and because I have always conidered you a part of it, but the King did not want that while he had the throne." She placed a hand on top of his head, "Now, rise Ryo Pullizzi, and tell me your judgement on this matter."

"Thank you, Queen Sa-… I mean mother. Indeed, Ami, you are ruthless, but I think you let your rage takes you over in combat, I have sparred with you many times. But I do think that William would be more fit for the throne." Ryo said this while looking at first Ami, then William, then walked back to be next to his brothers and sister and faced his mother once again.

"So, it is decided. William will be our next King. Your mate Laura, however will remain a princess until such time that I am no longer here, or step down as the Queen."

"Understood, mother," replied William

"Next is the matter of this chair," she pointed to the chair on the other side of the King's throne. "I has occurred to me that we will need a right hand to the throne, an Enforcer if you will. They are yours to command, use as you see fit, William. Whoever you decide must still open a challenge to our kingdom for someone to take his place. Whoever ends up with this heavy burden, make sure that they know their role and who they answer to." As the Queen spoke her words, first Kat, then Ami, William and finally the Queen looked to Ryo. William spoke next.

"I trained with you when we were growning up under our father. I was there when you made you vow to be the best swordsman in the world will ever know. Now is your chance to figure out if your claim was too much for you to handle. I choose Ryo Pullizzi as my Enforcer."

"You and I have sparred many times," Ami said with a grin. "You are truly a great swordsman and I see you train in the garden every night. I am honored to say welcome, finaly, to the family. No longer must you treat yourself as a slave, and no longer must you use our honorifics."

"Thank you both. I am truly humbled and honored to be a part of this family. For the first time, I do not feel as if I have to earn my place among these walls and you, my family."

"With this done, we are ready for the ceremony. You are dismissed to make your preparations," the Queen said. Being dismissed, Ami, Kat,and William left the throne room. All that was left was the Queen and Ryo. He approached her, and knelt beside her and leaned in close to her ear.

"With this task presented, "wispered Ryo, "I ask you if I may perform an autopsy on you husband, once William is crowned King."

"Would this be the only way that would be able to produce any leads," Queen Sarah asked. Ryo nodded, "In that case, you have my permission to perform an autopsy on Thorivol. Just make sure you produce worthy results."

"It will be done," Ryo replied and left the throne room. Before leaving, however, he stole one more glance of his name on the family tree. He walked to his chamber to prepare for the ceremony and the probable challenge of the position of the King's Enforcer.

Three nights later, the Royal family gathered on the front steps of the palace. It was a small staircase (with only five steps) with a pathway leading to the garden. It was a very large garden with flowers of every species and color with a tree at each of the four corners. In front of the garden was a yard where the rest of the rest of the Kingdom of Valden now stood.

The Queen stepped to the front of the stairs and spoke, "It has now been three days since King Thorivol was murdered, and now it is time to crown the new King. My family and I have decided that William, not Ami for his strength of mind and arms will be our next King." Prince William, in the presence of the Royal family and the populus knelt down in front of his mother. "By the power vested in me through my husband and my office, I crown you King Ryo Pullizzi. Therefore, rise, my son, and survey your kingdom. From the coastline behind you to the east, the forset to the west, you now control everything between it and what goes on in it. The laws of this kingdom are yours to change as you wish, whenever you wish."


End file.
